The instant invention relates generally to cargo ship buffers and more specifically it relates to a device for impeding the spillage of a liquid cargo from a damaged hull of a water traveling vessel, which provides a protective layer and flexible liner within the hull, so that if punctured the protective layer will hold the flexible liner and the liquid cargo in place.
There are available various conventional cargo ship buffers which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.